


O Tannengrot epilogue

by meh_guh



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning, Clint and Groot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannengrot epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this was requested (ish?) by an AO3 user who either deleted or _was_ deleted, so I do not know your user name if you are not-a-bot. If you were a bot, frankly I am impressed at the programming so let me know if it was you either way.
> 
> I am friendly to our potential roboverlords, FYI.

Clint woke up nestled in the branches of a pine tree with something tight around his forehead. He squinted, seeing ceiling above him even though there was a strong breeze against his face.

Ah, yes. Doom, Doombots, Alien Power Ranger squad. Clint scratched at his neck where the pine needles were itching something fierce, then the hangover woke up. He pitched out of the tree, resigned to another trip to the frature clinic and at least twelve solid hours of ribbing from the team, but the tree _moved_ , and then Clint was being cradled, eased down to curl in the foetal position on the floor.

'I am Groot,' Groot whispered, one rough hand brushing down Clint's back as Groot let him go. 'I am Groot?'

'Thanks buddy,' Clint rasped, holding one fist out and collecting a wooden bump. 'I'm gonna nap a little more of the booze off, OK?'

When Clint woke the second time, there was still something tight around his forehead and he was staring at a sleeping raccoon curled up in a nook in Groot's root-feet-whatever. He half rolled onto his back to squint up at Groot.

'Is that as dirty as it looks?' he gestured at where Rocket lay, completely concealed by Groot's Christmas foliage unless you were the sort of human disaster who wound up sleeping on the floor in front of the tree after age five.

'I am Groot,' Groot smiled, and yeah. Clint shouldn't have expected the alien tree to understand why having a team mate curled up in your lap and hidden from view was anything to bother explaining. Probably totally innocent-

Clint thought over what he'd observed of Rocket and ammended that to “probably totally platonic”. Nothing about Rocket said “innocence” in any way, shape or form. Rather than think about all the perverted ways he _could_ interpret Rocket and Groot's little camping set up, Clint put his hands to his head to try and get the tight thing off in the hopes his headache might fade a little.

It was a gold alice band with a great big sparkly star on a spring sticking out of the top. Clint squinted at it, then at the top of Groot's head where he'd woken up the first time and snorted.

' _I_ was the tree topper?' that was hilarious. 'Was that my idea or Tony's?'

'I,' Groot craned forward. 'Am Groot.'

'No shit?' Clint turned to stare at the door that led to the elevator. ' _Cap?_ Who'da thunk it?'

Groot beamed down at him and shook its branches, sending a rain of pine needles all over the place.

Clint laughed, threw the star into Cap's box of sugared sugary lumps cereal without looking and went to start the coffee maker, whistling a medly of carols.

It was Christmas, they had a tree and presents and best of all, Clint had an entire pot of coffee to himself. Unless Groot wanted a cup.


End file.
